Elena's Birthday Surprise
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena catches Mateo by surprise and makes him repay her for what she gave him for his birthday. Matena love story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Elena's Birthday Surprise. In case you guys haven't guessed, this is the sequel to Third Round's a Charm.**

 **Tom: Yep. As promised, we got it out for you all. Hope you're ready because it's gonna be a hot one.**

 **Isiah: Sure will. Now without anything else to say, let's begin!**

* * *

Mateo's POV

My eyes slowly opened from a brief moment of darkness. Not having a clue what happened to me. All I remembered was I was in my workshop working on a potion when all of the sudden, something struck me in the back of my head.

As my eyes opened more, I saw a female figure standing in front of me. She let out a giggle and seductively said, "Wake up sleepy head."

I immediately knew who it was and responded with, "Elena? What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom of course," Elena said.

"Your...bedroom," I slowly repeated. "How did I get here?"

Elena giggled as she spoke. "I might've...knocked you out with my scepter."

"You knocked me out with your scepter? Why'd you do that," I asked with more questions in my head. I then watched as Elena sat next to me, laying a hand on my robe covered chest. Soon leaning over to my ear and whispering, "So you can repay me for what I gave you for your birthday."

As soon as those words reached my ears, I quickly knew what she was talking about. I then let out a smirk and asked, "What do you have planned?" Elena gave me a smirk back and said, "How about a lap dance? I've been practicing for quite some time."

"I would love that," I said getting more breathless by what my lover was saying. She got up and stood in front of me again, grabbing the sides of her sky blue gown and slowly pulling them down her shoulders. As the gown was fully removed, I took a good look at what was underneath. A dark red bra and a dark red bikini bottom.

Elena saw how I was looking at her and made her hands sexually go down her body. From her ample breasts to her well toned stomach. This excited me more and I got comfortable on the couch I was placed at when I was knocked out. After doing a couple of dances Elena walked over to me and got a hold of the bottom of my wizard robes. "Let's get this off," she said pulling up my robes and throwing them to the side. She then saw that I was also wearing my white dress shirt and gray vest and decided to sit on my lap to remove them.

I watched as Elena took her time unbuttoning my vest. Then going over to my dress shirt after throwing the vest to the side. When that was removed and thrown to the side, to no surprise Elena's first target would be my chest. Leaning over and inhaling the scent a few times before caressing every inch of it.

As she did this, I felt Elena slowly riding my leg. Her hands went up to my head and started caressing my hair, holding onto my shoulder for support. After a few minutes of riding my leg and caressing my hair, Elena went over to my ear again and seductively whispered, "I know you like this papi."

"I do," I responded quickly realizing what she called me. "Wait. Papi?"

"Mhm, you like that name," Elena asked caressing my face.

I blushed at the new nickname she gave me and said, "That's...quite the good name you gave me."

"Good," Elena laid a kiss on my cheek. My hand sneaked its way over to her nice round butt. Giving it a gentle squeeze. Elena noticed this and removed my hand from her bottom.

"Aww, let me have a touch," I pouted playfully.

"Sorry honey," Elena said giving my cheek a slow lick. "No touching until I'm done."

I let out a playful grunt and this made Elena let out another giggle. "Oh don't be grumpy pants. You know touching dancers is allowed when the lap dance is over," she said.

"Yeah...I guess I do," I said.

"Of course you do," Elena said sneaking a hand underneath my pants and boxer briefs. Quickly getting a good grip on my manhood. "Unless you can't wait that long."

I let out another smirk at my crotch being grabbed and said, "Now that you've done that, I don't think I can wait until your dance is done love."

"Well, in that case...," Elena grabbed both sides of my head and pulled me in for fierce kissing session. Her tongue quickly meeting mine and playing with it in the kiss. Both of us let out moans as my hands went over to her butt again. Roughly squeezing her rump cheeks. Her bra covered breasts quickly getting into contact with my chest. After a few moments, Elena broke the kiss and started kissing down my chest and stomach.

Just when Elena was going to unbutton my pants, we both gasped as we heard someone knocking on the door. The minute we heard it, we both scurried to put our clothes back on. Luckily whoever was at the door was nice enough to not open it and see us in the mood together.

"Who is it," Elena asked.

"Guess who, birthday princess," we heard Esteban at the other side of the door. We finished putting our clothes back on just in time for Elena to open the door. Esteban informed us that her birthday celebration was going to happen in just a few minutes and we both followed him out to the ballroom to celebrate Elena's birthday.

Guess my repayment was on a slight hiatus.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Tom: Dang man. They were both just getting started.**

 **Isiah: I know, I know. But hey, the love making's gonna begin in the next chapter. So stay tuned for it. We hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. If you haven't seen our latest fun story from this week called Winter Mayhem, go check that out and get a laugh or two from that.**

 **Tom: Other than that, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. More stories and updates on the way. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Shuriki uses a pair of hair clippers to cut Carla's hair while she's sleeping***

 ***Carla wakes up due to the clippers on her hair***

 **Carla: H- Huh?**

 **Shuriki: Good morning my darling.**

 ***Carla quickly gets up and goes to the mirror***

 **Shuriki: *laughs uncontrollably***

 **Carla: What the fuck!**

 **Shuriki: What did you just say to me?!**

 **Carla: I meant to say what the freak but dude! You already ruined 2019 for me! Now I have to start all over!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Random Moment**

 **Shuriki: You like white people Victor?**

 **Victor: Yes.**

 **Shuriki: You like Avaloran people Carla?**

 **Carla: Of course.**

 **Shuriki: That means you like me because I'm white and Avaloran.**

 **Carla: You're weird.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Elena's Birthday Surprise. Matena love story off to a good start, so why not keep it going.**

 **Tom: Keep it moving like...um...- Crap, what was I going to say?**

 **Isiah: Let's just keep going. We'll work on the jokes and punchlines later.**

 **Tom: Alright.**

* * *

Normal POV

As Elena's birthday ball when on, Mateo was on a search for his princess. He went through the servants and his friends that were in the ballroom asking about her until he came across her abuelo Francisco.

"Mateo. Just the royal wizard I'm looking for," he said.

"What can I do for you Mr. Francisco," Mateo asked.

"Elena needs you for something in her bedroom," Francisco said and Mateo responded with a nod before heading towards the halls. When he reached Elena's bedroom, he knocked on the door and was allowed to open the door.

Mateo walked in the bedroom and was greeted with the room being dim lighted. The floor having a trail of hearts leading over to the bed where Elena was sitting at in a seductive position. She also had on her red ballgown and her hair wasn't in her signature ponytail.

"Hi papi," Elena said in a seductive tone.

"Mmm, hello yourself beautiful," Mateo said getting closer to his princess. She firmly grabbed him by his robe collar and said, "I think I've waited enough for you to return your favor." She then greeted him with a deep tongue kiss in which Mateo wasted no time returning.

After a few short moments in the kiss, Mateo broke the kiss and said, "Believe me, I didn't like waiting for this either."

"Well then...shall we get started," Elena asked grabbing a hold of Mateo's crotch. Mateo got himself really excited for how he was just grabbed and said, "Let's shall."

Elena scooted herself towards her pillow so she can lay her head on it with Mateo climbing on top of her and continuing their kissing session. Both of them taking turns moaning in the kiss. Their hands caressing each others' hair. After a few minutes in the kiss, Mateo's hands went over to the straps of her dress and slowly began to pull them down, stopping when only her bra was fully revealed.

Mateo broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck and collar bone making Elena moan his name silently. He then approached her chest and started leaving kisses on her ample cleavage area. Elena let out a slight gasp and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Letting out more pleasurable moans.

Moments of this past before Elena lifted her lover's head from her cleavage and made him lay on the bed before crawling on top of him. She then finished where he left off with her ballgown and threw it to the side when she fully removed it from her body. Mateo let out a smirk and took off his robe before throwing it where Elena's gown was.

Elena gave Mateo a smirk back at him as she went over to his shirt. Having a little kissing session with him as she unbuttoned it. Soon revealing his muscular chest and making her hands grab a hold of it. She then leaned down to his chest and gave it a slow lick before wiping off the spot she licked and licking it again.

"You're so addicted to my chest, love," Mateo chuckled.

"As are you with my breasts," Elena said starting a trail of kisses down Mateo's body. First his chest, down his stomach, until she reached his clothed erection. Elena then took off his pants along with his undergarment and threw them to the side. Mateo managed to have his hand caress his lover's hair and it made her crawl back to his face and kiss him again.

As they were kissing, Mateo took this as an opportunity to swap positions with Elena so that she could be on the bottom and he was on top of her. She smiled at him and asked, "Oh now you wanna take control?"

Mateo smiled back and said, "Just to prove a point." His hands then went towards her back making her know what he meant when he said he wanted to prove a point. Arching her back so he can unhook the back of her bra. As he was undoing her top undergarment, Elena let out a relaxing sigh knowing that she didn't have to cover herself anymore. Mateo soon removed her bra completely letting her ample breasts fall freely and threw it to the side.

"I swear you look so beautiful," Mateo said making Elena blush at his compliment. He chuckled at this and placed his hands on her breasts. Massaging them and pinching her erect pink nipples. As he did this, he realized Elena's moans weren't enough to satisfy him and he started squeezing her breasts slightly rougher.

"Mmm that feels nice Mateo," Elena moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes of enjoying him massaging her breasts, she leaned up to Mateo and kissed him a few times before giving him the chance to go down to her chest. Placing her right breast in his mouth while he played with the other one.

Elena tensed up from Mateo pleasuring her breast and got a grip on his hair. Letting out pleasurable moans as he started licking her nipple. As he did this, Mateo could've sworn Elena moaned his name and it made him more excited. He then switched over to the left breast and began pleasuring it the same way.

"Mmm, papi," Elena moaned as the grip she had on Mateo's hair switched to soft caresses. Mateo got more excited from this and started gently biting her breast making the princess's moans turn louder. She then got so excited from this she grabbed the back of his head and buried his face in between her ample breasts.

Mateo knew Elena was enjoying this and pulled her on top of him so that she could lean him closer to his chest. Her grip she had on his hair got tighter as he held her by her lower back. After a few long minutes of basically hugging each other, Elena let Mateo lay his head back on the pillow and she started a trail of kisses down his body again.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Damn was that hot!**

 **Tom: Sure as hell was!**

 **Isiah: Yeah welp, that wraps up chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed it because Lord knows Tom and I did. We're gonna get another fun random story out and we'll see where we go from there.**

 **Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. As always we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***who's trying to get Naked the drink***

 **Victor: Carla you trying to get Naked hon?**

 **Fiero: Ooh what the hell?! You a nasty mother-**

 **Carla: *gives Victor the drink* Here you go Papa.**

 **Fiero: I'm outta here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Elena's Birthday Surprise. This story's gotten hot in the last chapter and I know you guys are just waiting to see how this could get better.**

 **Tom: That's us also bro!**

 **Isiah: Yeah I know! Let's move on with the story!**

* * *

Normal POV

Mateo let out pleasurable moans as Elena left a trail of kisses down his chest. Slowly going down his stomach and reaching his waist and legs. She then grabbed the rim of his pants and quickly took them off along with his lower undergarment. Throwing them both to the side as soon as they were off.

Elena just looked in awe at Mateo's erected manhood. It was almost as if she's never seen him so big and it made her almost faint in excitement. With a gentle grip, she let one of her hands get a hold of her lover's crotch and slowly began to stroke it making Mateo let out a soft quiet moan.

Seeing how much enjoyment Mateo was getting from this, Elena went up to his face and started a slow kissing session with him. Her tongue slowly going in his mouth and playing with his. After a few short moments of kissing, Elena broke the kiss and brought her attention back to in between his legs, sniffing at his erection as she continued stroking it.

"Elena mi amor," Mateo said in between breaths.

"Hmm," Elena gave him a seductive smile.

"I adore you so much," Mateo said as he let out another pleasurable moan.

Elena let out a silent giggle and responded with, "You're gonna adore this more." Right before Mateo knew it, Elena had taken his full erected manhood into her mouth. Starting off sucking him off slowly and making sure her tongue was wrapped around his crotch. Mateo began to let out louder moans at his princess pleasuring him.

"Mmm, take it all sweet mami," Mateo moaned caressing his lover's hair and soon holding the back of it. Elena noticed this and removed his hand from her head. She then started moaning with Mateo as she continued sucking him off. Trading pleasuring methods time to time from sucking on his nine inches to stroking it.

"God you're so big Mateo," Elena said before pleasuring her wizard lover with her mouth again but this time sucking a bit harder and faster than before. Mateo threw his head back and let out louder moans. He then took another attempt to grab the back of his lover's hair as he was getting close to releasing himself.

Elena could tell by the look on her wizard lover's face he was getting ready to explode and removed his penis from her mouth. This made Mateo go from moaning in pleasure to slight whimpering as if he wanted more.

"C'mon love. You gotta let me release myself," Mateo said leaning up only to be shushed by Elena putting a finger on his lips. She then pressed her lips onto his and embraced him in a quick kissing session. Mateo thought about fighting the kiss but decided not to since it was her birthday.

After Elena broke the kiss, she leaned to his ear and whispered, "Just relax...you're gonna love what I have planned next."

Mateo again thought about questioning his princess's next motives but he decided not to and laid his head on the pillow. He then waited for Elena to do her next move and felt a wave of pleasure going down his lower body when he felt her ample breasts press against his crotch.

Elena let out a smirk and watched as Mateo threw his head back again, taking in the feeling of her breasts against his manhood. Slowly getting all nine inches. Mateo's hands covering his face and letting out even louder moans than before. This satisfied Elena and brought her focus on her breasts pleasuring him.

"Please don't stop that mi amor," Mateo said in between moans.

"Don't stop moaning and I won't stop the pleasure," Elena said keeping her seductive tone. Her lover obey her request and continued to let out his moans. He then removed his hands from his face and got a grip on the bed sheets as his princess continued to breast smother his erection.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mateo felt something build up inside of him and he quickly informed Elena about it. She decided to not care and smash her breasts against his manhood as hard as she could. This made Mateo let out a scream as he finally released his orgasm. Letting it go all over Elena's face down to her chest. She was able to taste some of it while Mateo was releasing himself

When Mateo was done releasing his orgasm, Elena took his manhood in her mouth once again but this time to suck up whatever was left from his orgasm. Mateo saw this and giggled as a reaction. Elena then made her way back up to Mateo's face and began a slow kissing session.

As they were kissing, Elena grabbed Mateo by the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Her tongue twirling around with Mateo's. After a few moments of kissing, Mateo decided to let himself on top of Elena.

"How was that Mateo," Elena asked.

"Outstanding as always love," Mateo said caressing his princess's hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed giving it to you."

"I enjoyed it a lot," Mateo said kissing Elena's neck and soon going down her chest. "But I'm going to enjoy this a whole lot more."

Before Elena could say anything else, Mateo took one of her breasts into his mouth and began sucking on it. This made Elena tense up and grab a hold of her lover's hair. Tugging on it as if she was forcing him to pleasure her breasts. She then let out a couple of moans as Mateo began licking her erect nipples.

A few short moments after, Mateo switched over to her other breast and sucked on it with more fierce. Elena soon stopped tugging on Mateo's hair and started caressing it, watching as he continued to pleasure her breasts.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Whoo that chapter was hot!**

 **Tom: Totally hot!**

 **Isiah: Yeah. As always, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We don't know what we're gonna go for next. Probably another chapter of Avalor's Ending Nightmare. We'll just have to see.**

 **Tom: As always, don't forget to post a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. More stories and updates on the way. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Elena's Birthday Surprise. Today I felt like getting this story outta the way before I get any further in Ending Nightmare. So yeah here you go.**

 **Tom: Yep. Ready to finish this?**

 **Isiah: Sure am. Let's go.**

* * *

Mateo's POV

After a few minutes of licking and sucking her breasts, I started a trail of soft kisses down Elena's stomach. Making sure I kissed every inch before admiring her thighs. She had what people called thick and beautiful thighs, absolutely made for kissing. And I had kissed them, more times than I can remember.

Without hesitation, I began to kiss around Elena's right thigh making her moan silently. Her hand started to caress my hair as I used my tongue to lick her thigh. Tasting some of her juices that came from her vagina. I soon got a glance over at her vagina and slowly inserted my finger inside her. Her moans started to get louder and it really excited me to continue with the pleasure.

"Mateo...please," I heard Elena say in between moans.

"Hmm?"

"Stop with the horseplay. Just make me yours," she said taking a breather in between her sentences.

I let out a chuckle and said, "Oh alright. Just one more thing." She then gave me a look of curiousness and she soon turn that into a look of shock when I made her feel my tongue in her crotch.

Elena grabbed my hair and got a tight grip to it. Letting out loud moans as I pleasured her with my tongue. I pushed my tongue deeper inside her and kept my finger thrusting inside her at a quick pace. I managed to get my free arm wrapped around one of her thighs so she would have less control while I was eating out her vagina.

"Yes! Right there," Elena let me know how she wanted me to pleasure her. "Please don't stop!"

I obeyed her request and managed to thrust my tongue further inside of Elena. After a long while of doing this, she managed to say, "Mateo...just make me yours love!"

I let out a chuckle while I was getting in a few more tastes of Elena's vagina and slowly pulled my tongue and finger out of her. "Let's end your birthday with a bang mi amor," I said reaching over to my robe and pulling out a condom.

Elena let out a smirk and pull me into a kiss. Pushing her tongue into my mouth and holding me by the sides of my face. I managed to keep up with her and held her by her lower back, soon going down to her butt. As my hand got a grip on her butt, I started kissing around Elena's neck and collarbone. Making sure I got every inch of her neck.

After a quick few moments of pleasuring her neck, I continued where I left off with my condom. Placing it on my manhood and watching as Elena relaxed herself. "Please Mateo. I need you," she begged me one more time before I finally gave her what she desired. I slowly moved my manhood inside of Elena's crotch making her let out a painful scream.

I saw how Elena was reacting to me going inside her and she slightly made an attempt to push me off. I quickly stopped and calmly shushed her before saying, "It's okay love. The pain'll go away quickly."

There was a look of doubt on Elena's face and my hands went down to her breasts. Gently squeezing them saying, "Just relax for me."

Elena's POV

Dear God, this man's words are just music to my ear. The way he told me to relax myself had gotten me to do it almost immediately. I soon found the right calming voice to tell him to keep going, in which he didn't refuse.

Mateo pulled out of my womanhood before ramming himself back into me making a slightly loud yelp escape my mouth. The pain I once had inside me went away and soon turned into pleasure. I held my wizard lover close to me as he continued to penetrate my insides.

"Oh yes Mateo," I moaned loudly as he began to pick up speed with his crotch. I soon began to arch my back and he took an opportunity to kiss me with some fierce in it. I guess it was a return favor for how I caught him by surprise with my kiss.

Mateo soon broke the kiss and I began to beg him to go deeper inside me in which he almost immediately obliged. My moans were turning louder at him doing this and he began to moan loudly with me.

"That feels so good papi," I heard myself say.

"You love that, don't you baby," Mateo said as he started to penetrate me harder.

"Oh yes! I love it so much! And I love you!"

Mateo smirked at this and I noticed him getting a look at my breasts. I decided to not let him get any second ideas and grabbed the back of his head. Burying his face in between my ample breasts. He didn't complain at me doing this and went with it by taking one of my breasts into his mouth. Sucking and gently biting it making me get another harsh grip on his hair.

"Oh my God papi," I loudly moaned at my breasts being sucked and my womanhood being penetrated at the same time. I soon decided to swap positions with him so that he could pleasure me from the bottom.

Mateo noticed he was on the bottom and slowed down his pace a little. "I see you wanna be top now," he said holding onto my sides.

"Oh yes I do. It is my birthday after all," I said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Mateo ignored my response and drew his attention back to my breasts. Sucking on the other breast this time and resuming his way of making me his. I grabbed him by his hair and resumed the moans I was giving before I swapped positions with him.

After a few minutes of pleasuring my chest area with his tongue, Mateo buried his face in my breasts again. Holding me by my upper back as he kept giving me pleasure with his manhood. My moans were starting to sound like loud screams and I soon warned Mateo that I was getting close to an orgasm. He warned me that he was as well and he took his face from my chest area.

Mateo began to go deeper inside me making me hold him close to me again as if my orgasm wasn't going to be on hold for any longer. He gave me one last warning about his release and at the same time, we both let out loud screams as we finally released our orgasms. Both our bodies being drained of our energy from our orgasms.

As soon as we ended our orgasms, Mateo laid himself onto the bed as I laid my head on his chest. Tiredly panting and breathing heavily. After a long moment of this, Mateo leaned up to my ear and seductively whispered, "So...we squared on our birthday pleasuring?"

I slightly giggled and leaned over to his ear. "I suppose we're square...for now," I whispered.

Mateo chuckled at my response and said, "I love it when you talk suspicious."

I let out a chuckle at him and said, "I love you." I then laid my head back on his chest and he kissed my forehead before saying, "I love you too. Goodnight my queen." He then wrapped his arms around my body before going to sleep himself.

This was truly a birthday surprise.

The End.

* * *

 **Isiah: WOO! That ending was HOT!**

 **Tom: It sure was.**

 **Isiah: Now we can return our attention to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. Or maybe a random story. We'll have to see.**

 **Tom: Yeah sure we will. Everyone we hope you've enjoyed this story. Please be sure to give it a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Stay tuned for more stories and updates. We love y'all for giving us support everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story!**


End file.
